Letters to Sakura-chan
by Ray-Chan
Summary: Not really letters. Just short ficcie snippits I wrote to my best friend one day when I was feeling weird. Completely insane, whipped cream, Tarzan Duo, 3-some, 7-some...um....Treize with choco-syrip? READ!


Hi once again! These really aren't letters. You see, when I get bored in school, I write notes to my best friend Esha, (a.k.a. my muse

Sakura-Chan). I usually include a little ficcie snippet just to entertain her and…well…here is what I wrote! Hope you like 'em!

Disclaimer: Don't own charas. Just write the fan ficcies.

WARNINGS: Well…this is kinda debatable. My friends think it's LEMON, but I'm thinking LIME. ::shrugs:: you chose. HUMOR! also…BONDAGE!!! COWBOY HATS!!! INAPPROPRIATE USE OF WHIPPED CREAM!!! O.O (Hope you like!)

Letters To Sakura-Chan

****

By Ray-Chan

"What do you want, Wufei? Ice cream or Jell-O?" Zechs grinned evilly.

"Jell-O. Ice cream is too cold and it melts quickly."

Zechs grabbed both the bowl of Jell-O and the tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Then we'll just have to eat it real quickly." He winked at the Chinese boy. "Do we have a any whipped cream?"

Treize poked his head into the open refrigerator.

"Yep!" He emerged with an armload of Cool Whip tubs. Zechs and Wufei sweatdropped. Treize shrugged. "So I stocked up, okay? Do we have everything now?"

Wufei looked down at the vast pile of supplies.

"Let's seeeeeee. Strawberries, ice cream, Jell-O, jellybeans, chocolate sauce, raspberry jam, chocolate shavings, licorice whips, candy corm, cinnamon, blueberries, and…" he gestured to Treize, "-whipped cream."

Zechs pouted.

"No chocolate chips?"

"YOU ate them all last time!" Treize rolled his eyes in annoyance. "But I bought some marshmallows. Bottom drawer." Zechs squealed and rushed to grab the bag of sticky puffed sugar. Treize smiled evilly.

"Okay! Now EVERYONE IN THE POOL!"

They raced to the bedroom and plopped one by one into the inflatable kiddy pool.

"This should be fun!" Treize smirked as they all ripped off their clothes and flung them carelessly away.

"More fun!" Zechs laughed merrily while dumping tub after tub of whipped cream into the pool around them. Soon they were all covered to the waist in the sticky mess.

Wufei dipped a finger in and tasted it thoughtfully.

"Needs something." He grabbed the jar of raspberry jam and scooped it out into the white cream, tracing swirly patterns through the sweetness.

"Mmmmm…MORE!" Zechs ripped open the bag of marshmallows, pouring the contents into his lap, soon followed by the candy corn and chocolate shavings.

Treize frowned, munching thoughtfully on a licorice whip.

"Are you going to save any for us, Zechs, or do we have to maul you for it?"

The blonde man giggled gleefully and stretched out, placing a Cool Whip covered foot in Treize's lap.

"Would that be so bad?"

Treize growled and pulled on the foot sending Zechs sprawling headfirst into the sticky pool. He came to the surface sputtering only to face a very pleased-with-himself OZ general.

"TREIZE! MY HAIR!!!"

Wufei giggled as he dumped the cinnamon and jellybeans on Zechs' head.

"It'll come out…eventually."

Zechs snatched the tub of ice cream up and dug his hand in, scooping out a frozen glob.

"EAT THIS!" and he threw it at Wufei getting a perfect bulls-eye in his face.

"ACK!" Wufei pawed frantically at his face. "COOOOOOLD!!!"

Treize erupted into laughter catching the attentions of both other men. An evil grin split Wufei's face as he looked at Zechs.

"You know, HE was the one who pulled you into the pool and got your hair sticky."

Zechs caught the look.

"You're right, Wufei." He turned to Treize and smiled sweetly before emptying the remaining ice cream from the tub into Treize's lap. "ENJOY!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHH!!!!!!!" Treize wiped frantically at his freezing crotch. "ZECHS, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S COLD!!!"

Zechs grinned, nibbling on a strawberry.

"You know you're cute when you're angry, Treize."

"I GIVE UP! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Treize threw his hands up in exasperation. "BOTH of you!"

"But that's why you love us!" Wufei purred, quickly "swimming" over to the OZ General and planting a steamy kiss on his mouth.

"Hai," Treize agreed, leaning into the kiss and probing the Chinese pilot's mouth with his tongue. "But I'd like you MORE covered in whipped cream!" And he shoved Wufei downward into the sticky mess, piling more on top of the raven colored hair.

"ACK! TREIZE!" he shrieked. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Zechs suddenly jumped up, marshmallows and candy corn plastered to his body covering up the naughty parts. O.O

"I FORGOT THE M&M's! BE RIGHT BACK!" and he stumbled from the pool, falling briefly to the carpet before picking himself up and running off to the kitchen once again.

The two left in the pool watched him go, eyes growing wide, before finally bursting out into laughter. They were still cracking up when Treize got a wild look in his eye and he roughly tackled Wufei to the bottom of the pool. The wrestling match continued until each man was completely covered in the white stuff and quite aroused. Zechs soon returned though and squealed with glee when he saw what was going on.

"MORE FUN!!!" and he cannon-balled into the middle of the pool. It burst with a loud *POP* sending whipped cream and candy flying everywhere. Zechs didn't seem to notice though, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the deflated pool, munching on his M&Ms. "GOOD FUN!!!"

Treize was horrified.

"Zechs! The carpet!" A sudden evil gleam passed through his eyes. "We need to punish you now!" He turned to Wufei. "Get the chocolate syrup."

Zechs pouted.

"What kind of a punishment is that? I LOVE chocolate!"

The OZ General took the bottle from Wufei, then coated his already throbbing shaft liberally with the sugary stuff.

"ENJOY!"

The blonde man giggle and swooped his head down in one swift motion, licking the chocolate and getting a mouthful of Treize in the process.

(THE END)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wufei sat on the bed expectantly. His patience was running low. What was taking his lover so long? He sighed, distressed. A pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him back into a tight embrace.

"Heero, what's taking so long?" Wufei whined. The Japanese pilot smiled slightly.

"He'll be out soon."

Wufei turned around in the embrace and growled.

"I'm tired of waiting. LET'S START NOW!" and he leapt on Heero, pinning the boy to the bed as he ripped off Heero's clothes. "DO I MAKE YA HORNY, BABY?!? DO I!?!?!"

"What?"

"Um…sorry. This fanfic is getting weird pretty quickly."

"No kidding."

Wufei bent Heero over the bed and grabbed the leather straps from the table. He tied Heero's arms to the bed posts, keeping the Wing pilot still bent over the bed at the waist.

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY!?!?" he cried as he slammed into Heero from behind and began to fuck him into the mattress.

"OOOH! MAKE IT HARD, WUFEI!!! JUST HOW I LOVE IT!"

Wufei grabbed Heero's ass and began to whip him with the leather straps in time to his frantic thrusting.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Zechs emerged dressed in a cowboy hat and a leather thong.

"THE COWBOY HAS ARRIVED! MAKE ROOM FOR ME!!!" and he ripped off the skimpy thong.

Wufei moaned.

"GIVE IT TO ME HARD, COWBOY!"

Zechs pulled Wufei's hips back onto his rock hard…uh…"hardness" and started pounding in mercilessly. Each thrust forced Wufei deeper into Heero and the Japanese boy was now being pounded so hard in the mattress, he was becoming part of the bed. Wufei threw his head back and moaned.

"YEAH, ZECHS! RIDE IT! RIDE IT! RIDE IT! GIDDY-UP!!!" 

(::Sakura-Chan smacks her forehead and sighs:: Ray-Chan- Um, sorry about the song snippet. I just couldn't help myself. ::winks::)

Well, as the story goes, Zechs pulled a whip out from somewhere behind his back and began to crack it on the floor in time to his thrusts.

"COME ON DOGGIE! COME ON BITCH! GET THE BONE!!!"

(Ray-Chan- ::sweatdrops:: Okay. Bad play on words.)

Wufei began to bark and growl as he pummeled Heero's ass.

"OOOOHHHH!!!! OFF I GO!" and they all came with a shout that shook the room.

The boys all collapsed forward and Heero choked under the weight of the two behind him.

"Get off me! You're crushing me!"

They untied him and tumbled to the floor with a laugh.

"Okay," said Zechs with yet another gleam in his eye as he pulled the cowboys hat down a little over his forehead. (It's amazing it didn't fall off during their "activities". O.O) "I'm ready for another round!" and he bent Heero back over the bed.

"No way!" Heero screeched. "I'm not being on the bottom AGAIN! It's someone else's turn now!" They both turned to Wufei.

"I don't THINK so!" the Chinese boy crossed his arms in protest. I'm STILL finding whipped cream in interesting places after Saturday's 

'Fun-With-Food Sex'!"

The other two pouted.

"Who is going to be on the bottom then?"

A knock at the door broke their train of thought. Trowa opened it tentatively.

"Um…can you guys try to keep it down? I've got some work to do and…ACK!" Zechs grabbed him and threw him down on the bed.

"NEW PLAYMATE!"

"NO! I'm not here to play. I really need to go now…"

Wufei grabbed the discarded leather whip and quickly dug through the desk to find a length of rope.

"LET'S ROPE THE COW!"

Trowa turned bright red.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?!"

Zechs just growled ominously before ripping off Trowa's clothes and pouncing on him.

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(THE END)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay, so Quatre and Trowa were in their bedroom doing the nasty.

(Ray-Chan- Sorry, Sakura-Chan. Just had to put it in here! ::grin::)

"OOOH! Trowa!" Quatre squealed as the green-eyed boy fucked him silly. "Harder, Trowa! Yeah! That's it! I'm cooooming!" Trowa began to screw him harder until both collapsed, spent on the bed.

(Ray-Chan-Okay. Now the funny part.)

Wufei walks in and yells at them.

"You two had better stop making so much damn noise every time you go at it! It's keeping me up! And how DARE I not be invited?!" he added, jumping between them on the bed. "This is injustice! INJUSTICE I TELL YOU. BOTH OF YOU!!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOOOOOW!!!"

Well the two other boys were scared of Wufei when he gets into his moods, so they got up and ran from the room, all the while screaming at Wufei to stop chasing them and go take a very COLD shower. Wufei ran after them and began to rip off his clothes as he went.

"TOUCH ME DAMMIT! NOW I SAY!!!" he screamed shrilly, running after the two very scared hottie bishounen.

(::Ray-Chan drools::)

Having to pause so he could take off his pants, he was grabbed on the ass from behind by an equally horny Heero Yuy. 

"GIVE ME SOME SUGAR, MY LITTLE LOVE MUFFIN!!!" screamed Heero as he threw Wufei to the floor and proceeded to fuck him senseless.

"OOOH! Yeah, Heero! RIDE ME!!!" Wufei screamed as he came all over the Wing pilot's chest.

"That was good, Baby," Heero groaned, pulling out. "But now I gotta go remodel Wing. I'll put in a love seat so we can make wild monkey lovin' all day long!"

Wufei began jumping up and down and screaming.

"GIVE ME A FOOT MASSAGE! YOU PROMISED ME ONE!" he pouted.

Heero scowled at him.

"ASK DUO DAMMIT!!! THE PERFECT SOLDIER DOESN'T GIVE FOOT MASSAGES! I **KILL** PEOPLE FOR ENTERTAINMENT!!!"

Wufei bitch-slapped him.

"I SAID **NOW**!"

"…okay."

Wufei lead Heero from the room, beaming in triumph. Quatre and Trowa watched them leave. Seeing Heero fuck Wufei into the floor had made them horny again, though and they both got this evil look on their faces.

"Hey," said Quatre lustfully. "I think Zechs is staying nearby. Let's go ask him to join us!"

"Good idea, Quatre!"

And both boys ran, still butt naked, to the blonde OZ officer's room and began pounding on the door.

"ZECHS! ZECHS, COME OUT NOW SO WE CAN **FUCK** YOU!!!"

The door opened and Zechs came out, smiling in his birthday suit…followed by and equally butt naked Treize!

"Hello, boys," Treize greeted them warmly. "You up for a little ménage a…FOUR?!?"

The boys pounced on him.

"HELL YES!!!" And they all began frolicking on the king sized bed.

Just as soon as it was getting good and steamy, Quatre had the nerve to scream "OH YEAH! IT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER!!!" but suddenly, Heero barged in with a very NAKED Wufei thrown over his shoulder. Giving a cry like Tarzan-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE AAHHHHHEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHH~!!!!"

-he leapt onto the bed with the other four and they welcomed him with open arms.

Cries of "OOOH! YEAH TROWA! THAT'S IT!" and "ZECHS! YOU BAAAAD LITTLE BOY!" rang through the room.

(Some time later…)

Worn out from the long day of frolicking and love making, the six hotties were sitting in bed, each enjoying a cigarette, when Duo burst through the door wearing…….A LOINCLOTH!

(::grin:: Finally, Sakura! Your loincloth story!)

He beat his chest madly and shrieked-

"YOU ALL FINISHED WITHOUT MEEEEE!!!" and he pounced on the six in bed, sending the cigarettes flying through the air as well as the loincloth.

(THE END)


End file.
